1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a light emitting device performing surface emission by using a plurality of light guide plates and to a display device having the light emitting device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a liquid crystal display (LCD) used in various electronic devices such as a television, a cellular phone, a notebook-sized PC (Personal Computer), and a digital camera has a back light which illuminates a liquid crystal panel. As the back light, for example, a light source module in which a light emitting diode (LED) is provided on a side face of a light guide plate is often used. An LED having an LED chip which emits white light and is mounted on a package made of heat-resistant polymer, ceramic, or the like is often used.
A light emitting device realizing increase in the screen size and adapted to a so-called partial driving method by disposing a plurality of such light source modules is proposed (see, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication Nos. 2008-108623 and 2007-293339).